pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Remixed Dungeon
Overview Remixed Pixel Dungeon is another Pixel Dungeon mod. Currently, the differences from vanilla Pixel Dungeon include: * New monster and NPC * Toxic gas and fire able to interact with more items * New types of «food» * New items and new properties for some old items * Seeds can be eaten now * Elves ( new playable class ) * Bows and arrows * Spiders! ( since remix.19 ) * Chaos set ( since remix.21 ) * Built-in modding support ( work in progress ) A bunch of less noticeable changes. Localization Also Remixed Pixel Dungeon is available in languages other than English, currently following l10n's available: * Russian ( maintained by devs ) * French ( maintained by community ) * Polish ( maintained by community ) * Spanish ( maintained by community ) * Korean ( maintained by community ) ( since remix.19.1 ) * Brazilian Portuguese ( maintained by community ) ( since remix.19.1 ) * Italian (maintained by community ) (since remix.23.1) * German (maintained by community) (since remix.23.1) Several other l10n's currently in progress at transifex Classes Elf - This class needs tutorial Scout Shaman NPC's Hedgehog Somewhere in the Demon Halls, you can meet the wandering Hedgehog. Mobs Shadow Fast and agile Shadows can attack you directly from a solid wall. Mimic In Remixed Pixel Dungeon, Mimics can appear in the form of a chest or a pasty. Air Elemental It's a levitating enemy that is mainly found in cavernous depths. It can attack from two tiles away and pushes the Hero/ine back one tile. Take care when roaming along ledges as it will cause the player to fall to the next depth. Water Elemental Water Elementals spawn on depths with water. When they are on a water tile, they are stronger, harder to hit, more accurate, and heal, so try to avoid fighting them until you lure them onto land or a doorway. Earth Elemental Earth Elementals spawn on depths with grass. When they are on a vegetation tile, they are stronger, harder to hit, and more accurate. Additionally, when both the Hero/ine and the elemental are on a vegetation tile, they can sometimes root you in place, so try to avoid fighting them until you lure them onto water or a doorway. Spiders Floating Crystal It's a very rare mob with extremely valuable loot. Artifacts Ring Of Stone Blood Ring Of Stone Blood allows you to walk through walls at the cost of some life power. Inexperienced adventurers frequently get caught in a wall. Spider Charm At the cost of 25% of your max health, it summons a spider ally to fight for you which will follow you throughout each level until it dies. Equipping the amulet makes them follow you instead of roaming around. Chaos Crystal The Chaos Crystal is obtained by beating the spider boss which can be found on the last level of the spider lair. The entrance to the spider lair is on depth 5 where Goo is found. The Chaos Crystal, when identified, has a 0/100 counter that charges up as the Hero/ine takes damage. The Chaos Crystal must be equipped in a ring slot in order to charge. When used, the Chaos Crystal creates chaos weapons by fusing a weapon with the Chaos Crystal. Fusing a Chaos Crystal can be done by identifying it twice. Once completely identified, an option to fuse it with an item will show in the actions menu for the Chaos Crystal. If necessary, a Chaos Crystal can be equipped for a while in order to identify its number of charges, then a Scroll of Identify can be used on it to open the fuse option, thereby saving the need for using two scrolls. Chaos Sword It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with any melee weapon. The unique sword will be created. It will, at first, be unidentified and always require 14 strength to successfully wield. Attacking enemies a few times will reveal a random enchantment upon the sword. This will be followed by repeatedly upgrading the sword every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further reducing the requirement to wield, which increases the efficiency. It is recommended that if there is a specific enchantment desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired enchantment is reached. Also note that infusing any cursed melee weapon will remove the curse and generate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about cursed chaos swords. Chaos Bow It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with a compatible ranged weapon such as a bow. The bow will be unidentified and always require 14 strength to successfully wield. Attacking enemies a few times, will reveal a random enchantment upon the bow followed by repeatedly upgrading the bow every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further reducing the requirement to wield, which increases the efficiency. It is recommended that if there is a specific enchantment desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired enchantment is reached. Also note that infusing any cursed ranged weapon will remove the curse and generate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about cursed chaos bows. If the enemy dodges a thrown arrow, the Chaos Bow will burst chaos magic on you. Chaos Staff It's earned by fusing a Chaos Crystal with at least 50 or so charges with a wand. The staff will be unidentified and always have 2/2 charges. Upon attacking enemies a few times, will add spell combos upon the staff followed by repeatedly upgrading the staff every few levels (+1, +2 etc.) as well as further adding effects. It is recommended that if there is a specific combo desired, save the game and then monster hunt until the desired combo is reached. Also note that infusing any dead wand will regenerate an entirely new weapon whilst consuming the old one, so no need to worry about a dead chaos staff. Locations Spider Nest There are no doors in this special stage. It is comprised of 5 depths, increasing gradually in size the deeper the Hero/ine goes. It contains eggs and spiders that spawn from them. The sheer number can be overwhelming without a decent weapon. Also, the spiders attack with poison, fire, frost, teleportation, you name it. To clear each depth, the Hero/ine must destroy all of the eggs, but it is not necessary. A good approach is to avoid the Spider Nest until at least one upgraded tier-3 weapon and/or armor has been obtained; then go back to tackle it. Depth 5 has the Spider Queen, and she drops a Chaos Crystal. Once that is done, you can climb back up and continue the game. Demons Nest Items Bows and arrows You can find and use Bows for ranged and melee (quite ineffective) attacks. Bows can be enchanted, but enchantments work only in melee combat. All kinds of arrows can be stored in a Quiver. Spears Spears now reach two tiles out, even if another enemy is standing in front of the Hero/ine. It's handy to keep a more dangerous enemy at bay by ignoring a lesser one in front of it. Blank Scroll Well… just a blank scroll which can be found everywhere (especially in Library rooms). They are not useless as one might think at first glance, but they can be converted to a random scroll if a rune is drawn on it by an Arcane Stylus. Scroll of Domination Randomly forces an enemy to permanently be an ally until death, attacking mobs in the level that get near you. Not recommended for bosses as it will prevent progression unless you have some form of traps nearby to force kill it, as you cannot melee/range it unless using wands/traps/seeds... though using this method makes the kill a breeze without them attacking you... Be careful when trying to rig an easy kill on the DM-300 as its following AoE can still kill you, and it repairs constantly. It works well on statues. It will run around killing enemies until it dies; then it drops the weapon it was carrying. It's useful when a statue has a weapon that you want, but the Hero/ine cannot defeat it with his/her current equipment. Scroll of Curse This scroll curses all the items the Hero/ine is wearing. Attacking something while having your items cursed by this scroll will make you burn and spread paralytic gaz. Your Hero/ine's good if this scroll isn't found. Potions' Properties It's almost exactly the same as the original. A Potion of Liquid Flame is more dangerous as it actually acts like a spreading liquid. Stay clear! Seeds' Properties They are now edible. Rotten Food Food can rot if comes into contact with toxic gas, so don't use a Ration for trap disarming. Of course eating a rotten food won't be a good thing, but if thrown, it will act as a potion of toxic gaz. Kusarigama It's a rare weapon with special abilities. It has a range of 2 tiles like a spear. It can drag the enemy to you and make them dizzy. Sacrificial Sword It can proc by killing an enemy with another enemy in an adjacent space. This results in the surviving enemy being dominated. Please confirm in comments and/or edit this. Ghotic Armor A better armor than the Plate Armor. This armor require 19 strenght. Halberd A better weapon than the Glaive or the Hammer. It require 20 strenght. Category:Mods